


"You started it"

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elevators, Inspired By Tumblr, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik comes in late for work and steals Altair's coffee mug.<br/>That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You started it"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an AU idea on tumblr:  
> "(AUs for when your OTP are both assholes)  
> I saw you trying to hit the "door close" button in the elevator but I made it in and then pushed every single button to make you late for work, but now we're stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don't know what to say other than 'you started it' AU"
> 
> Thought it'd be very fitting for those two.

Everytime. Malik didn't even knew how he managed it but everytime he was late for work. Even setting up the alarm clock earlier wasn't helping. He even left his house right in time but he caught himself running down the floor to reach the elevator, like he did every morning.  
At least he wasn't the only one being always late. On a regular basis, there was this one guy, stand-sleeping beside him in the elevator. He never had a nametag on, but always a coffee mug from the coffee shop around the corner in his hands. Sometimes he even caught the man snoring on his way up; this dude was even worse than Malik himself.

Judging by the floor-selection, the man was working one floor above him. And as much as he knew it was the design apartment of the company. He frowned at the man, rubbing his eyes awake and sighing in despair. His gaze wandered to the coffee mug which was still held loosely in the other's hand. Oh what he'd give for just one sip of the hot, pure caffeine it contained.  
His eyes fell shut for a second and a jolt rushed through his body. He had to stay awake. No matter what.  
Without noticing, his eyes fell back onto the mug. His tired mind was asking for it. He _needed_ it. 

The sleeping man made a growling noise and straightened his back, pressing his face tighter against the elevator-wall.

 _What a douche_ , Malik thought and narrowed his eyes, staring at his company. Again he had to rub his eyes awake. God, he was so wasted. 

Just two floors left until he reached his destination. One... and "ahh fuck it", he growled and took the man's mug, leaving immediately as the doors opened.  
The man was slowly waking up; more because of the sudden absence than of the loss of his life-elixir.

Thankfully Malik let the dark fluid run down his throat as he walked down the hallways to reach his office. His colleagues eyes following every step of his; the usual view.  
He wondered if today were any bets on. It became a tradition to bet if Malik made it right in time or way too late again.  
The last option was more likely to bet on.

Another sip of coffee ran down his throat and filled his body with a comfortable warmth.  
He didn't even mind which diseases the elevator guy could have, he was just thankful for the free coffee. No guilt was felt that day.  
He probably didn't even notice anything.

___

 

As expected, Malik rushed into the company building, way too late. He tried his best to subdue a yawn and ran straight to the elevator.  
The guy was there as well.  
Like everyday, he held a coffee mug from the coffee shop around the corner, and yawned so long that tears filled his eyes. While washing the sleepy-tears away his eyes were chained to Malik. He was probably too tired to pay attention. 

Malik ran into the elevator and selected his floor. Leaning against the wall he examined the man standing beside him.  
Still, no nametag was on him, but the grip around his mug was tighter today. His gaze was focused on the doors and he didn't seem to notice Malik who struggled with staying awake.

Midway, the man cleaned his throat and started speaking.  
"You owe me 2 bucks."

Sleep-drunk Malik looked up to him and rose an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Excuse me?"

"If you take my drink for no reason, you should at least pay for it."

Within one heartbeat Malik was suddenly wide awake and looked with a puzzled look at the man, who was facing him now. 

"I need my daily dose of caffeine to work efficiently. You took it away, you pay."

While murmuring something which was supposed to express his discomfort, Malik reached for his wallet to get the money out of it. The man with no nametag took it and was about to put it away, but he was visibly confused about the sum he got. 

Right in the moment when the elevator doors opened, Malik grabbed the guy's mug and hurried out of the small chamber.  
The man gestured at him and yelled some insults after him. As he opened his fist he saw five bucks laying in his palm.

___

Late he was this morning again. Running down the hallway to catch the elevator to not entirely be late.  
And there he was again. The coffee-man. His eyes narrowed when Malik crossed his sight, and he pressed the 'doors close'-button fast and as if in panic.  
Malik noticed it and increased his pace.  
Just in the very last second, he slipped through the shutting doors and nearly flew against the wall because of the sudden stop.

In anger of this dick-move, he straightened his back, faced the other man and pressed every single button of the floor-selection, his face showed no regrets.

Then he let go of the man's gaze and faced the doors. The guy stared helpless at all the glowing buttons before turning around, facing the doors as well. 

So both were standing there now, looking like complete idiots as the elevator stopped at every floor. And to their bad, they both worked in the very high areas of the building.

After they passed floor 5 of 22, Malik frowned again at the man.

"You started it", he whispered hoarse, and they both knew, today they'd come in later than usual.


End file.
